Unexpected
by dressthesky
Summary: AU where Nagisa is the one that drowns.


It happened way too fast. The storm was too strong and the waves were crushing him, pulling him away from the person he was supposed to save. Nagisa tried his best to stay afloat, to swim towards Rei who was already sinking due to panic and the strength of the waves. He managed to calm him down somehow and ordered him to swim (if he wanted to live) and it somehow worked because Rei started to swim towards the beach and Nagisa was glad because they were going to make it, because Haru was taking care of Makoto and they were going to be fine, except...  
It happened way too fast. The sudden pain in his leg made him squirm in pain. He tried to touch his leg to calm his pain, after all the damn cramp stopped him from swimming and in that single moment he saw it, he saw the wave that was going to crush him and he knew right awa─ he could _feel_ it. He struggled to stay afloat, his lungs asking for air, the pain in his chest was too strong for him to ignore and Nagisa was too scared because, _no, I can't die here_, so he waved his arms in a desperate attempt to stay in surface, to keep his head from sinking but his body wasn't responding and his arms weren't helping and he gave up when his eyelids started to feel so heavy and out of nowhere another wave crashed against his body, and it was too strong for him to keep his body in place, to keep his head above the water and he went under it, under water, unable to go against that strength. So he closed his eyes, his lungs no longer able to hold air for him and his last thought before giving himself to darkness was the name of his blue haired friend.

Rei reached the beach after struggling against the waves for a while. His body was tired, but if it wasn't for Nagisa he was sure he would have given up long ago. Nagisa's voice and push was all he needed to calm down and remember how to swim. He rested for a few seconds trying to calm his heart, the idea of _I almost drowned_ was still sinking into his head and Rei was scared, scared of what almost happened and he never felt more grateful for Nagisa and his annoying voice and attitude because that's what saved him back there, when he needed it the most. And that's when he realized that Nagisa wasn't there with him. 'Did he end up going to another beach?' he thought, looking around the area for his blonde friend, and when he didn't spot him he decided to walk around searching for him, because he was certain that Nagisa was right behind him when they were swimming, and he was behind him for his sake, because Rei wasn't so good at swimming and Nagisa wanted to be sure that he was going to make it.  
He ran into Haruka and Makoto during his search, glad to see that they were both safe, and ashamed of himself, for what he put them through. Makoto was glad he was alright, a that gentle smile on his face was all Rei needed to felt better, just a little bit, because Nagisa wasn't around and he was worried and─  
'Where's Nagisa?' it was Haruka who asked the question, and Makoto was shocked, because he didn't know Nagisa was supposed to be there too.  
'I'm still looking for him. He was behind me when we started to swim towards the beach but when I reached it; he was no longer behind me.'  
Haruka was pale. _No_, he thought when he looked at the sea, the giant waves and the rain, all of that together making a scary picture, _no_, he repeated in his head when he walked towards the seashore, _no_, he looked around, scared, as if he knew where Nagisa was but too scared to actually move because─  
Morning arrived and Nagisa was nowhere to be seen. They knew already, they knew it was too late, that Nagisa wouldn't come back because the sea had taken that small body with her, because the sea wanted Nagisa all for herself. They didn't say a word, too shocked, too sad to think of anything that could made them feel better. There was nothing that could change this moment, so they stood by the seashore, too broken to even move from there.

Nagisa was like the sun, always smiling, always happy, too bright for his own good, almost annoying but he was what made them feel better, he was the one who always pushed them to the right direction, he was the one that made everything possible with that attitude of his and now he was gone, and Rei felt like an idiot, because it was his fault, the fact that Nagisa was now gone was all his fault and deep inside he could feel Haruka blaming him for this- he knew it was that way for the way Haruka looked at him when they parted ways, there was pain and resentment and Rei couldn't blame him─ after all, this was all his fault.

* * *

It's been a while since I posted something here, and everything is all new for me it feels weird. Well, I decided to write something after years of being inactive here (actually, I used to post a lot in Spanish and this is my first time posting something in English. Woah.) And I'm a bit sorry I killed Nagisa, he's my favorite after all. But I wanted to see this so badly (actually, I wanted Rei to drown, because that would have been an interesting plot twist, but we all knew that wasn't going to happen. I'm thinking about writing Haru and Makoto's POV for this, since this was mainly Rei and no, I don't really ship reigisa so yeah, this is not really reigisa.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
